


my lover, the worm

by ggothkomaru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, THIS IS SATIRE, Vore, danganronpa - Freeform, hajime is a worm, please help, quirky nagito, worm on a string - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggothkomaru/pseuds/ggothkomaru
Summary: quirky teen nagito komaeda meets a mysterious worm named hajime! what will happen next?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	my lover, the worm

"WAKE UP, YOU DISGUSTING FUCKING RAT!" my roommate, Junko, stands over my lightning mcqueen bed while my alarm--set to Bewitched by Blood On The Dancefloor--goes off. I rub my tired eyes as Junko punches me in the face and saunters out of the room. I stumble out of bed and change into my iconic outfit; ripped skinny jeans and a panic! at the disco band tee, all under my favorite oversized hoodie. of course, paired with my white high-top converse. I tie my wavy platinum-blonde locks into a messy bun and place my circular-framed glasses onto my nose. 

Hi, im Nagito Komaeda, and i've always been different from everyone else i know. I walk downstairs and eat my breakfast, I pour milk into a bowl, and then i grab a box of my favorite cereal to put into the bowl, but the box was empty. Junko must have eaten the rest of it. Just then, I get a text on my phone from my best friend, Kokichi.

Gay Grape 🐀: You wanna go get chicken nuggies and iced coffee, fuckwad? hehehe~

I quickly reply, walking out the front door.

Hoe-maeda 🐀: i have 2 go 2 the store but we can get nuggeyz afterwards SKSKKSKSKS XD

I walk to the store around the corner and go to the cereal section, grabbing a box of Lucky Charms. I walk back over to the front of the store where the checkout is, but something catches my eye and I stop dead in my tracks. Its a small fuzzy worm-like creature inside some cardboard and clear plastic packaging titled "Worm On A String". As i examine it further I drop my cereal and it spills all over the ground, im so clumsy! I grab the worm on a string and blast out of the store, not bothering to pay. 

I run straight up to my room, ripping off his packaging in anticipation. I slam my door shut and lock it, holding him in my hands. He felt so soft and delicate, as if he were hand crafted from the finest silk and real sheeps wool. He was almost the size of my hand, and the most beautiful emerald-green color i've ever seen. Suddenly, he slithered up my sleeve until he reached my ear. He whispered, "Dont scream. Whats your name?" My face goes ghost-white of fear and i manage to stutter, "N-Nagito..... Nagito K-Komaeda." He slithers around my ear, across the back of my neck and to my other ear, making me shiver. "No need to be afraid, Komaeda. I wont hurt you. Im Hajime." I let him slither around my neck for a moment, "H-Hajime... the worm... Well, y-youre a very handsome worm, Hajime." This time, he slithers over to my lips, "Youre not too bad yourself, Komaeda~" My face blushes a deep shade of crimson red, "Take your hoodie off."

I blush deeper, "M-my hoodie?"I grab my sleeve. "Do it." he growls dominantly. I hesitANTLY slip off one sleeve, then the other. Hajime crawls back over to my ear, "Now your shirt. didnt think we were done yet, did you, pretty boy?~" I go to slide off my shirt, but am interrupted, "and while youre at it, how about those jeans, too?" He whispered seductively to me. I remove both articles of clothing, until im left only in my underwear. He slowly crawls down to the waistband of my chicken nugget boxers and slithers over to my growing member "somebodys excited~" He winks. I cover it up, nearly hitting him, "s-stop!" he slithers back to my face. "awe, dont be embarrased, maeda. just trust me. now, i want you to take these off, and get on your hands and knees, okay? can you do that for me?" I nod in agreement, as he slithers back to my mouth. 

He parts his way through my lips, crawling onto my tongue. Now unable to speak, i could only choke out desperate attempts at words. Hajime slowly parts his way down my throat, causing me to gag and he stops, "its important that you dont talk or gag like that, okay maeda?~" I nod, staying still while he slithers deeper down m throat. When he reaches low enough in my esophagus that i could feel him in my chest, i felt all tingly and i had to hold back the small noises that tried to escape from my lips. When he got to my stomach, I finally realized what his intentions were, my face going a brght shade of candy red just thinking about whats about to happen. Hajime then slowly traveled to my intestines. It felt so filling in my lower stomach, as if i was being stuffed as though i was a teddy bear. Now i couldnt help but let my quiet shaky moans escape, "H-Hinata... k-kun..... hmm-mmnnh~". A few minutes later the amazing, tingly, filling feeling travels to my ass, which let me know he finally reached his destination. It felt immaculate, my dick was practically throbbing, begging to be pleasured. I move my hand to grab it, and i start slowly stroking my cock up and down. "o-oh my.... oh my g-god! it f-feels s-so.... mnnnnHH.... g-good!~" I moan louder than I shouldve, Hajime makes a quick movement, hitting my spot and making me whimper out. He keeps wiggling against the same spot, and I stroke my dick faster and faster. Very quickly, it becomes too much for me to handle and i can feel myself reaching my climax. Trembling, i tilt my head as far back as it can go, "f...f-fuck! i th-think im g-gonna......a-AHHHmmmmm~!" a creamy, white liquid covers my hand and frosts a layer of creamy glaze onto the bedsheets under me. Suddenly, his tiny worm body slowly slithers out of my ass, which feels as if i were carefully extracting a hair from my asscrack. It felt so amazing that i almost collapsed into myself. 

Hajime softly crawls over to my ear again and whispers, "You did so good, kitten... how about we take a nap~?" We lie down onto my bed, slowly drifting off into sleep.


End file.
